


Elemental

by AquilaMage



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquilaMage/pseuds/AquilaMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truest form of magic lies in assuming its nature, and Vaati understood that from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elemental

Despite his lack of power before the cap, Vaati had always been a wind mage. Wind is the element of change, of indefinable shape and size, never being tied down to anything. Complete and absolute freedom. 

And Vaati was never one for restrictions. 

Magic was always about power. The granted wish gave him his first real sense of his potential, to do anything he desired, and nothing was going to stop him. His old master had no claims on him, so why not leave his pathetic form alive? Any ties to the Minish vanished as he left in search of the Light Force.

That magic was the key to godhood, a status that would show everyone what he was meant for – freedom even from the rules of the goddesses or magic or life and death itself. 

The wind obeys no such things.

Despite the legends’ tales of him mastering the wind against the heroes, even a powerful mage such as himself could never truly control it. That idea was merely the foolishness of those who could never understand the forces he belonged to. Wind is never meant to be manipulated; it always manages to bend around you and simply strikes back with more force.

Vaati meant to be the same, effectively taking over Hyrule in his quest for the Light Force, but never bothering to exercise control beyond his initial means. After all, what would be the point of that? That kind of power restricted, tied one up in duties and tasks, until he would be nothing more than a symbol indirectly attempting to shape the kingdom or a monster lurking in the shadows and instilling terror in the humans to keep them quiet.

Wind cannot be kept in one place; put in a finite space, it simply ceases to be.

And there lay the worst nature of his bane, the goddessblessed Four Sword. After his first defeat – an impossible occurrence unto itself; the wind cannot be destroyed or stopped by anything – he found himself sealed away in a void, nothing to even touch his senses besides that which his own body or, eventually, the visions provided. But what affected him the most was the stagnancy of the place. A wind mage holds no power where the air itself refuses to move, even by his hand.

In the centuries that passed, the shreds of who he was only returned with the weakening of the seal. By the end, even that was lost in the directionless fury of the storm he brought, lost to everything but his most basic nature.

Even in defeat, a true wind mage cannot be destroyed. Unlike the lives of those tied to the other elements, wind cannot vanish, only ever escaping, flowing to another place in another form and continuing down the ages.

When the demon and the Minish are no more, the true sorcerer of wind passes through the centuries of Hyrule, always present but rarely noticed, refusing to be bound to the land or its legends like so many others.


End file.
